Riven
by Hallows07
Summary: She discarded it, leaving him behind... forgotten and alone. - A girl finds herself having to grow up very quickly, learning that the world is far more vicious than she imagined. Surrounded by untrustworthy and selfish folk, will she come out alive? OCx?
1. Introduction

_Notice:__ Hiya, Hallows07 here! Now I will make mistakes in this fic, as all people do, but I would be ever so grateful if people wouldn't mind pointing out typos and such – it would be a big help. I would greatly appreciate it. Anyway, thank you to anyone who has taken their time to actually click onto this and give it a chance. It's very kind of you. I must say sorry to anyone who has or is in the process of reading my other two VK fics. I'm sorry, but the flame of inspiration has dimmed for those two fics. I won't return to them until that flame is relit either, so don't count on it being anytime soon. I have wrote this fic out entirely though, so no worries, depending on the responses I gain – how much, how quickly, comments on it etc – will depend on when the next chapters arise from my documents._

_Important things to remind you all of would be that this fic – though you may not have noticed – is signed up as having 'Mature' content and is only to be viewed by those who are 18 or over. I'm well aware that no one ever listens to these things though, so i'll put down some warnings and you can decide for yourselves if you're willing to read or not._

**Warning, this fic includes: **_Scenes of a sexual nature, slight incest, hint towards eating disorders, depression, suicide attempts and suicidal thoughts, murder, issues with grief/death, blood, sadism, hints of Male/Male relationships, etc etc. There are probably more, but i cannot think of them all right now off the top of my head. Most of the warnings are things that are within the manga/anime anyway, such as ShikixIchijou's cake moment, Zero's attempt to shoot himself and the fact that Yuki and Kaname are related yet intimate, so its nothing that you've not already seen or read really._

_Okay, now that we have that out of the way and the majority of potential readers have 'probably' already deserted this fic – lol – how about we get to the last few details._

_This fic does include and revolve around an original female character (OC/OFC). However, this does lead through the original VK plot, though I've changed quite a few things to suit my own needs. I doubt anyone will be getting confused, but if you do get confused about anything then just ask._

_Pairings – there are going to be a few. I'm not going to give away the pairing(s), so you'll just have to read really. I do love pairings such as Ruka x Kain and Shiki x Rima etc, so i can guarantee that you'll be seeing a lot of the main characters pairing up or at least hints of such things happening in the background lol. _

_Anyway! Enjoy..._

**Riven**

**Vampire Knight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Introduction:

There was no sky. A thick blanket of grey cloud shrouded the vicinity. A tepid glimmer from awoken streetlamps reflected against this cloak. It generated a surreal glow that bathed humanity in a dim light. However, lined trees and sharp corridors absorbed this simulated sunshine, restoring the balance. The darkness that swamped from the alleyways clarified that it was indeed quite late into the evening. Wind brushed down the street, battering shop windows and tunnelling between the tall narrow buildings, as frost scratched against the glass of the apartments that resided above the high street. Snow began to tumble more harshly from the abyss above.

A phantom of immense size stood posted to a street corner, waiting. The spectre kept his hands within the deep pockets of his tan trench coat, as snow toppled upon his long dark hair. His eyes anxiously examined the curtained windows of the apartments. The majority of the public had now retired to bed, sleeping soundly. He bowed his head, as a few stragglers walked by, their cheeks flushed and laughter filling the silent night, as they themselves returned home. The snow slowly clambered up his black shoes. Despite the harsh weather, his expression remained impassive and his body never shook from the cold.

Once again his eyes scouted the area, watching the shadows of the living as they blundered down the street with clumsy swaggers. He scoffed slightly, shaking his head, causing some snow to fall from his dampened hair. His hunger grew and he felt the growth within his mouth, itching to grab at the nearest fool. However, as though they'd gained a sixth sense, the remaining few flurried away, keeping to themselves and hurrying from sight. He gritted his teeth, grating them together roughly, licking his crackling lips and glaring down the street. That's when he saw it.

Her black knee high boots pushed through the snow in an uneven manner. She idly shuffled her feet, one in front of the other, as the chilly wind pushed against her small frame. Her long red coat was littered with snowflakes, as were the black leggings that clung to her slim lower limbs. Snow painted her brown hair a bright white. Her skin was like his – pale, though unlike him she held large bags beneath her eyes. He smirked a little, tensing as she drew closer to him.

Crying silently, she made her way through the snow. She sniffed, hoping to rid her nose of the oncoming river of snot, which would undoubtedly become a waterfall of ice. She slowly made her way through the unfamiliar street. Shadows glared out at her from behind stained glass. She shivered against the bitter weather and glanced away from the shop windows, to the ground upon which she trod. Her arms were crossed tightly, trying to maintain some body heat, as she walked further down the path.

He took a few quiet steps in her direction, stopping by the nearest alley.

The light flowing from a lamp post above her began to flicker. She turned her head up towards the slight distraction, frowning in annoyance. Passing by it quickly, she twisted back to the path, catching the presence of a stranger within her peripheral vision. She almost stopped, tripping over her own two feet at his sudden appearance.

Gulping and collecting herself, she continued towards him, cautiously looking around the area.

'Perhaps I should cross to the other side of the road.' She thought, seeing that the other side of the street was clear of people. She reproached herself, 'No, that's rude. I shouldn't judge people due to their appearance and the setting. He might even be a bobby. Maybe I should ask for help.'

She continued despite the intimidation that his obviously well built torso emitted. Having yet to see his face or any sort of uniform, she nervously licked her lips before biting down, deciding to walk right on by without uttering a word. She raised a hand to scuff her nose and winced at the tingles that she received from the numb button, reaching further still to brush the hand across her fair toned cheeks. She pulled back and noticed a blue tinge upon the tips of her fingers, softly rubbing them together.

She stopped - her breath catching, as a shadow towered over her, blocking the golden spark of the lamp posts around them. He grinned in satisfaction, as her eyes widened and pink lips opened up with a quiet exclamation.

"Oh. God." She whispered loudly. He released a short chuckle, grabbing at her...

_Riven – the title – means Torn Apart._

'_Bobby' is a reference to a man called Robert Peel who helped create the modern concept of a police force in the 1800s, leading officers to be referred to as 'Bobbies' in England and 'Peelers' in Ireland._

_I hope you all enjoyed the intro. I know its short, but it is only an intro and i can very easily say that the chapters are a lot longer than this. I hope you also feel a dire need to review and tell me what you think of it so far. I doubt most of you will, but it would be nice, you know? I don't care if you want to bash me or praise me, I'd like to know your opinion, so be sure to give me some indication as to whether or not i should continue or just toss the story into the rubbish._

_Hallows07,_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 1

_Notice:__ Hiya, Hallows07 here! - Again! Yeah, maybe i should stop that now lol._

_Anyway, I have to admit that although I didn't get much of a response, which I was expecting, it was in fact a quick one, so I've decided to thank you by giving you the first chapter. Yeah, it was a fave – slightly confused since I was expecting alerts instead, but okay lol. So, thank you and I hope you enjoy it x_

**Riven**

**Vampire Knight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Chapter 1:

The sun gleamed, as clouds parted to make way for a bright day. The street itself was alive with boisterous gossip and laughter. The sandstone buildings glowed and the snow sparkled under the vibrant blue sky. Even the alleyways that were terrifyingly ominous merely a couple of hours ago were alight, the trash smoking and smelly. A nose twitched, as yesterdays sushi reached the sensitive nostrils of a young lady. She was huddled within the patch of white, flakes enveloping her in a pallid quilt. As the sunshine gradually shifted and beamed down upon her frost bitten form, she stirred from what appeared to be a very deep slumber.

Her eyes shook and fluttered, as the sun glared at her. Taking an unnecessary breath, she jumped in surprise. However, her body failed to react as quickly as her brain, finding itself exhausted. She struggled to sit on her bottom, using her arms as levers to push herself upright against the alley wall. After glancing around she determined that it was no longer dark, there was no threat and that people were curiously looking at her as they passed the narrow entrance.

She glowered at one particular woman that released a snooty huff of disapproval, as she dragged a young child behind her. The girl began to wince, as the light began to hurt. Her head ached, as did her eyes, blinking rapidly to repress the pain. Squinting, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, using the wall to support her back. Her coat scratched against the bricks and the snow beneath her feet glittered across her eyesight. She put a shaking palm to her forehead, scrunching up her face as the pain increased.

Carting round three heavy shopping bags, he pranced down the high street with glee. A smile graced his handsome, yet feminine, visage. His glasses tilted down his long pointed nose, as his feet bounced and shoes tapped against the recently shovelled path.

Kaien turned the corner, still maintaining his skip upon the icy patches along the track. He spotted the bakery and immediately set out towards the lovely scent. People manoeuvred around him. Some women would take a second glance, whilst others in the crowd would merely carry on their daily trench.

He stepped out of the cold and into the warmth of fresh bread and desert. Lemon tarts, pink iced buns and sausage rolls lined the stalls with their brethren. He ordered three pasties, and bought a few creamy éclairs that were on offer, greeting the young man behind the counter with a cheerful grin and hearty _'hello'_.

She gasped aloud, shocked to find herself leaking. A line of blood dripped down her arm. She grasped desperately at her neck, finding it doused in the thick grubby substance. Panicking, she rubbed at her skin, clawing at it and whaling to herself quietly. The majority of the public had dispersed and she knelt to ground again, running her red hands through her cold wet hair. She could not find it in herself to cry. She wined and groaned, but the tears would not come.

Covering her face, she hid behind her painted hands, wishing it all away.

As he left, he noticed that the crowd had begun to thin out. He shuffled the bags to check the watch on his left hand, which conveyed one o'clock in the afternoon. Clearly the dinner break for those of the typical workforce was over and the people had returned to their monotonous jobs. He walked more maturely now, the bags weighing him down slightly, as the sun departed.

Dark purple clouds unleashed large snowflakes and Kaien pulled the collar of his coat closer and higher up, protecting himself from the bitter wind.

He came to a sudden stop, the clicking of his heels stifling as he heard a groan nearby. Taking another step, he spotted a hunched figure matted with snow. It looked to be a young girl - not much older than his Yuki. She looked terrible. Her hair was knotted. She looked damp, frail and appeared to be having a panic attack. His eyes widened. He dropped his bags and ran to her, grasping at her arms and pulling her hands from her face.

She let out a startled scream, choking on it, as his cologne invaded her airways. Her lungs struggled with the musty scent and she coughed it out. Kaien turned her hands in his, inspecting the brown marks, his expression darkening.

"What happened?" He asked, hoping to clarify his immediate suspicions.

She shivered, snatching her hands back from him and throwing herself against the wall.

"Go away!" She shouted. Her tone was high and her voice cracked, as she shuffled back on her hands and knees. He watched her, noticing the dried flecks of blood sticking to her hair, the iced river that had ran down her neck and behind the red coat that was marred rather badly by the brown colour. Her eyes were wide and her lips shook with what he assumed to be immense fear. These lips of hers were sore and her fair skin had a gloomy tint to it. His eyebrows creased together, his lips pouting and his cheeks puffing, as he reached out towards her again.

"Let me help you," He softly ordered, calmly telling her, "I can help you."

She blinked, seeming to consider what he had said. He looked on, as she cast her eyes to the snowy floor and nervously bit her lower lip, tearing away some dead skin.

She looked up and sighed, "I'm lost."

Kaien gave her a compassionate smile, his eyes warming up as he watched her pull herself together. She took a deep breath, puffing out steam. His breath was also visible, as the wintry weather worsened. He held out a hand and pulled her up, as she timidly placed her own within his gentle, yet firm, grasp.

Turning and leaving the alley, Kaien had to glance back more than once to reassure himself that she had not ran. He was worried. Every noise surprised her, causing her to jump from her skin and shake with the chilly breeze. He grabbed at his bags and started to trail back to his home with her walking by his side.

Throughout the entire journey she remained silent, as did he. It was an awkward stroll. However the falling snow soon became a welcome experience, for once. The white flakes distracted her, attempting to catch them in her hands as they glided to the pavement. He was sure to keep an eye out, watching the alleys, but devoted most of his attention to her.

He was positive she had been attacked by an insane tick. The amount of blood that she appeared to have lost was quite discomforting. He could not understand how she was able to function properly enough at the moment. In fact, he did not understand how she was still alive. Surly the parasite would have drained her dry if it were so lowly and out of mind. However, he found it difficult to voice these concerns, as it made things easier. She could walk herself to his home without much help. She did trample on her own feet a few times, but otherwise she seemed fine. If it were not for the bloody evidence he may never have known.

She apprehensively offered to carry a few of his bags. Continuously he had been turning to stare at her and she began to feel uneasy. Perhaps it was not wise to trust a stranger. She had always been told not to, but considering the shocking position she had woken up to, she felt she had little choice in the matter. She probably needed a hospital and to file a police report. However, she did not know where she was, so such things seemed pointless since she was unaware of where she was in the country. If she kept quiet surely he would take care of everything. He may be a stranger, but he obviously lived in the area, so surely he would know what to do and she could leave all the responsibilities to him. He could deal with the police, the doctors, nurses and anyone else that would want answers.

If she were to be honest; she would have told the world that she had no idea as to what had actually happened... no idea at all. The night before was clear up until she had entered that high street and then blurred out, but she knew something had happened - that much was clear. Something in her had changed, but she did not know what or how. These feelings and the pain confused her greatly.

He took out a set of keys slightly turning his head to watch her plop one of the carriers he had given her onto the floor. The gates were extremely tall, as were the walls on either side. He unlocked a large padlock that tied the gates together with steel chains. She released a gasp of astonishment, as her eyes caught sight of a large building in the distance.

She heaved the carrier bag up again, as Kaien tugged at the black gates and shovelled snow out of the way with his feet. They slipped through the threshold and made their way passed the towering body of red bricks, heading towards a much smaller building round the edge of the land. The tall windows emitted a dim glow from behind thick curtains. There was a small garden fence that surrounded small shrubs and a path of cobbles trailed up to the front door. He brought out a slim key. It was silver in colour and shined when reflecting the porch light above the doorway.

She grimaced, looking away from the bright illumination to stare into the tree line. The wood looked broadleaved and murky. The last of the sunrays danced along the canopy, causing the green shades to glint. As he drew the key back after a long turn and small click, he tugged on the handle and opened the front door. He gestured for her to enter first, taking the bag he had given her earlier as they stepped inside. He left her company and trekked into the kitchen on his left.

She paused at the doorway, narrowing her eyes against an offending light bulb above. She darted her sight towards a much darker room and found a lit fireplace, spitting embers. There were sofas, a low lying table and quite a few paintings and pictures lining the walls. Most were of him and two children. However, she did observe a few that retained other beings, such as the one above the television in the corner of the room. A young man held the popular girl to his chest, smiling down at her, whilst another stood off to the side with a sneer across his handsome features. The young girl seemed oblivious, as she gazed up at the man with an excited smile.

She turned when she heard him sit on the sofa, shifting a little when she noticed that it was the closest to the door. She was not planning on running – he seemed like a family man, but if the need arose and he gave her reason to run then he had just made such a task more strenuous by blocking her only known exit. There were three large windows in the living room, but she did not feel up to breaking any and she highly doubted she was possible of such a feat anyway. She was drowsy now and just wanted to eat, sleep and then eat some more in the morning.

Kaien saw the frown of frustration that graced her worn visage, catching her eyeing his position and the doorway that lead back to the hall. What would he do with her? What now? She had no purpose here – in his world. Jumping up and startling her a little, he exclaimed, "Would you like something to eat?"

She took a few short hasty breaths and nodded gratefully. As he headed towards the kitchen he heard a call, "Umm..." He turned, waiting, "Could... would you mind if I used the bathroom?" She asked tentatively.

He smiled, "No - of course not - help yourself sweetheart." He clambered into the kitchen, taking his coat off and hanging it over the chair of the dining table.

"Umm..." He turned back again, becoming a little annoyed, though he did not convey this, "I don't know where it is..." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes. He chuckled a little, helping her out of her boots and telling her where the bathroom was as he removed his own and placed both pairs under a radiator to dry out.

She trailed some flakes down the hall, as they fell from her coat. There was no light switch in sight, so she assumed she had already passed one, continuing anyway. The bathroom was easy enough to find. He had actually left the door open, so his previous directions were unnecessary. She snapped the door shut and flipped the lock roughly.

Kaien took out some tinned soup, plodding it into a bowl and turning on the microwave. As he waited a few minutes, stirring the contents half way, he put away the shopping. However, he did get himself a pasty, putting the others in the fridge and placing the éclairs on a small plate on the dining table for later. The microwave dinged and he opened the door, taking out the hot tomato soup.

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands she quickly vacated the bathroom and found herself following Kaien who had a bowl of soup and fresh bread. He sat her down on the sofa and turned the news on, watching her eat ferociously. She left the spoon alone, dunking the bread and shoving it into her mouth with a loud grunt of satisfaction, moaning as the hot liquid scorched her throat on the way down. Despite the pain that flared she continued to shovel it in, wincing sometimes when her heart would give out a sudden jolt due to burning. After finishing the bread she took up the big spoon, dipping it into the soup and lifting it abruptly to be consumed.

He found it tough not to openly stare. She sure was a messy eater, though he had to give her the benefit of the doubt and admit to himself that she probably had not eaten since the day before and today was already over. He pressed 'select' on the remote, checking the time. Eight fort-five flashed before his eyes and he glanced at the door, expecting his children home any moment. Being the holidays, patrolling the grounds was not as important due to the lack of potential victims. However, his son felt it necessary to check up on the site every day at least three times, so Kaien had no doubt that Yuki had gone with him. He turned to the girl, hearing her choke on the soup.

She coughed and spluttered the cooling liquid up, quickly running from the room. He stood up, thinking she was going to _'escape', _but after she turned left in the hall instead of running directly ahead to the front door, he sat back down with an internal sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't eat so fast," He called to her after a few moments, "You'll be sick."

She chugged up the bread. Her lungs burned as the soup came back up and out. The bread scraped against her throat, the soup scolding her insides as it flowed. She struggled to catch her breath before another load bounded out. Her body shook, as she leaned over the toilet seat. She snapped some tissue from a roll and wiped her mouth, stopping when she heard voices.

She hurriedly clambered to her feet, her legs quivering under the pressure. She opened the door a crack and peered down the dark hallway. She couldn't see anyone, but she definitely heard them. Their voices were clearer now. She opened the door wider and slowly stepped out from behind the wood. Sticking close to the wall, she hesitantly stepped back into the living room.

Light swam from inside, as did chatter. A young girl ran to the stranger with a long grin, her hair bouncing and her arms swinging side to side. She hugged him tightly, encouraging the young man with her to do so as well. He harshly declined, saying he needed to speak with the older man. She hurried out of sight and down the hall without taking notice of the young lass that accompanied him home earlier that day. Despite the appearance of these people he had not forgotten her.

Kaien had realised a few things since getting home. He did not know her name nor did she know his. He had no idea where she came from and she had told him she was lost, so surely he should be getting information from her. Perhaps he could contact her parents. He brushed the young man off, telling him to change his clothes and to get ready for dinner.

"You know I just realised we have yet to exchange names," He told her, leading her back to the sofa.

He heard Yuki screech a little and the girl before him winced. He gave her an inquisitive look, as she sheepishly told him she had forgotten to flush the toilet when she had heard the others talking. He grinned, shaking his head.

"I am Kaien. The others you've seen are Yuki and Zero. Yuki is a lovely girl, so I'm sure you'll both get along fine. Zero on the other hand, can be difficult. However, he does have a soft side in him somewhere, so I'm positive he won't make things hard for you here." He explained, watching her frown in concentration. Clearly she was trying to memorise their names.

She repeated the names in her head three times each, picturing the individuals. Comprehending that he wanted a name in return, she gave him one, "My name is Yuna." She said, thinking an alias would be best since he was a stranger and despite the innocent Yuki and callous Zero, she could not assume that this Kaien was a good person. For all she knew the two children were working with him or had been taken by him at an early age. He could be anything – a kidnapper, a paedophile or a murderer. She shivered, remembering the site she had woken up to. Was she perhaps dead now? Was this a trial before she reached heaven or was she actually alive and well, sleeping in her king sized bed back home? She pouted, concluding that it was best to retain as much about her past as possible. It would be her little secret. That way they would not be able to use anything against her, right?

"Excuse me?"

She blinked, jolting her head up to look at him, "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.

Kaien smiled despite the slight frustration he felt and gestured to the doorway, "Would you like to get cleaned up - a bath and some pyjamas. Yuki's will be a bit short on you, but they'll do for now."

She nodded, leaving with the short girl that stood erect by the door.

Yuki gave her a soft smile, nervously taking her hand and escorting her to the bathroom. She filled the tub with sweltering water, the humid temperature misting the cold mirror over with condensation. Yuki left to obtain some pyjamas, telling the girl to undress. There was no way she was going to do so when the other girl was coming back. She sat on the side of the bathtub, stirring the water with her right hand. She waited until Yuki returned with a white nightdress, telling the persistent girl that she could clean and bathe herself.

Locking the door behind Yuki, she peeled the coat off and thrust it to the tiled floor. Her green jumper followed it, as did the denim shorts, leggings and underwear. She dipped her big toe into the water and cringed at the heat. Regardless, she tumbled down and submerged herself into it, her skin becoming a deep pink colour. There was a lot more blood than she had assumed. It trailed down her chest and her jumper had been ruined. She squirted some soap into her hands and scrubbed at her skin, wiping the crusted brown from her body.

"Who is she?" Yuki asked, forcing some ketchup onto a plate. She tore some of the pasty apart and dipped it in before chewing on the pastry and cheese. Zero gave a look of disgust, as she drowned another piece in ketchup.

"She's called Yuna, though I hardly believe her. She's certainly not Asian." Kaien replied, tracing his index finger along his éclair and sucking on the cream.

"Where did you find her?" Zero inquired, roughly biting into his own pasty, dropping crumbs onto the tiled floor.

Kaien shoved a plate into his hands, "She was in an alleyway on the high street in town. I'm not sure of what she remembers, but I do know that if it were a Level E that she should be dead."

"This suggests that it was someone higher on the pyramid then." Zero concluded, glaring down at his food. Kaien hummed in reply, biting into the éclair.

She pulled the plug out and grabbed a fluffy towel from a nearby rack. Taking hold of the nightgown, she pulled it over her head and let it drop down her frame. Kaien had been right Yuki's pyjamas were short on her. She looked into the large mirror, as the water trailed down to the counter. Her hair was darker due to the water, dripping drops on the tiles below her feet. Strings stuck to her face and she scraped them away, taking a closer look at her eyes. They seemed to have lost something.

The brown colour splattered around her pupils was still there, though it had become more of a maroon shade. A green lined the outer edges, as a grey ring enclosed it all together. They seemed darker, which was strange. She was the only one in the family for having light brown eyes. Perhaps they had matured and she had finally caught the genes that her family was well known for. However, her hair, when dry, was still a light shade of brown, knocking this theory off the wall. Everyone in her family had dark brown hair – some black. She combed the brown tresses down, straightening them out. They fizzed up though, causing her to huff in distaste. She threw the brush to the counter and released a loud sigh.

She noticed that her face seemed different. Her nose was slightly red and peeling, suggesting she had caught the sun too much. Her cheeks were a bit red, but not much. There was a light littering of freckles along her nose and under the bags of her eyes. They were very small, but noticeable up close. She would have to ask for some make-up soon. She hated those freckles. Her fair skin made them stand out far too obviously for her liking and the burned skin needed to be hidden as well.

Her eyebrows were probably one of the only features she had obtained from the family gene pool. As her eyes darted to them, she noticed that they needed plucking again. They were usually thick and full, but she hardly wanted them to form a uni-brow again like when she was younger. She had been teased for it and had plucked from a young age despite the pain. She preferred waxing, but had never dared to do it herself and she highly doubted Kaien would to take her to a professional. He would probably be too shy. She would have to ask Yuki for help. There were a few red bites from bugs and a few suspicious bumps around her chin that could be oncoming spots, but otherwise her skin was clear. Her eyes moved down her body, as a shuffle snagged on the clothing.

The gown was too small for her breasts and threatened to reveal the tight pants Yuki had given her to wear beneath. Clearly her body was more developed than Yuki's and she was taller too, but her thighs were also thicker as well. It was a tight fit, but it was just enough. Although, she did wish that she had a dressing gown to go over the top. It was not an appealing thought to have them all see her in such an exposing nightdress.

Nonetheless, she left the bathroom.

When she rejoined the trio they had moved back into the living room and were watching a comedy show. She smiled a little at it. Yuki made some room on the sofa for her and they all watched in silence, though a few giggles and snorts of laughter pervaded the air every now and then.

When the show was over and the adverts rolled across the glowing screen they prepared themselves for bed.

"We'll sort it out in the morning." Kaien had told her, reassuring her that everything would be fine. He had Yuki share her room. Zero made a small bed for her on Yuki's bedroom floor. A thick cream quilt with two thin pillows was laid out, as she and Yuki brushed their teeth. She used a spare from the cupboard. After washing their faces and wishing the household a goodnight, they each went to bed.

She stayed up for a while, staring at the white ceiling. Yuki talked in her sleep a little, mumbling about ice-cream and being scared. She shook her head with a slight grin at the young girl's fantasy, shifting to her right side and hugging the quilt closer to herself. She drifted off...

Gasping, throwing herself forwards, and eyes widening, she woke up.

She took long deep breaths to calm herself. It had felt so real – his strong grip, his eyes, and his teeth. It was not a nightmare! It was a memory! She covered her face with her palms, trying to fight back an onslaught to tears. She shook and quivered, willing everything away.

She rocked herself to and fro repeatedly, as the pictures whirled by again. She swallowed a cry, stopping. Cautiously she glanced towards Yuki's bed, only to find it empty. The quilt had been made up and the creases upon her pillows were gone. The girl abruptly stood from her own pit, tossing the quilt aside and rushing to door.

She pulled the handle down, dashing down the hall and through to the living room. There was no Yuki inside, but she could hear her – the kitchen! She stepped though the doorway and was presented with breakfast. Kaien held a plate of soldiers and fried eggs in her direction. She grimaced, as the smell invaded her nose. Shaking her head and backing away a few steps, she turned to find Yuki and Zero sitting at the dining table.

"I-" She cut herself off, thinking how ridiculous she would have sounded – how ridiculous she must have looked! However, they gestured for her to continue. Chewing her lip momentarily, she stuttered, "I thought something had happened," She stopped again, mulling over her words, "I couldn't find you, Yuki."

Blushing, Yuki apologised profusely for having the girl worry. Zero merely raised an eyebrow, before returning to his eggs with a short scoff. Kaien put the plate on the table by Yuki and then began to make his own breakfast. She grumbled about the smell, but ate it anyway. She was hungry. She ate much slower than yesterday and drank a lot of water. She felt awfully parched and yearned for more.

Zero was done first and left immediately without a word, leaving his plate in the sink. Kaien complained about the washing up, but was ignored and cried, whilst Yuki made a quick escape, leaving three soldiers behind. Yuna left the majority of her own soldiers and dragged the eggs up into her mouth with a fork. She eventually did not bother cutting them into bite sized pieces, but stuffed them done her throat whole instead. She was so hungry – still hungry! Kaien offered to make her more, but she declined, not feeling too well. She left the table and found Yuki, asking if she had any clothes.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kaien jumped, not expecting to see Zero in the doorway.

"Well," he ventured, "We will see what she remembers and then contact her parents."

There was a tense silence and Kaien just knew what was coming next, "You're going to bring _him _here if she actually remembers the attack, aren't you?" Zero hissed. He had never been fond of _him._

"Zero," Kaien sighed, "Please do not do this now – not today. She needs our help and you know Yuki would love to see Kaname."

He clenched his fists tightly, shuddering at the thought of _him_ touching Yuki, hugging Yuki, loving Yuki... He slammed his fist onto the table top, shouting, "He's not welcome here! You know that! If he comes anywhere near this house I'll kill him!"

Kaien groaned in annoyance, "You said that years ago Zero and we both know that you don't have the power to do such a thing. Ah, and Yuki would be terribly upset wouldn't she, that her hero was killed by her broth-"

"I am NOT her brother!" He roared, "I am not your son either old man, so don't give me any of this happy family bullshit!"

They both turned towards a shuffling noise to see Yuna lingering outside the kitchen, "Umm..." She tottered over to the table, "I left my drink." She whispered, taking the glass of water away and swiftly becoming scarce.

Zero bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry, though I'm not your son I know I should treat you with respect no matter my opinion... Just know that I don't approve of this; any of it." He left.

Kaien rolled his eyes, filling the sink with hot water and fairy liquid, murmuring to himself quietly, "Like I have a choice."

"Yuki," Yuna inquired softly, "Who is Kaname and why does Zero not like him?"

Yuki stiffened, snapping her neck round to get a better look at the girl beside her, "Err, Kaname is..." She looked at the green carpet, trying to decide as to how much Yuna should really know about the pureblood, "Kaname saved me when I was really little."

Keeping it short, snappy and to the point, Yuki continued, as they both got dressed, "He brought me to Kaien, because i'd lost my memories. Ever since then he's always been there for me. Kaname is my hero..." Her cheeks flushed despite her attempt to dismiss the warm feelings he ignited in her heart.

Yuna smiled, "It sounds like he's your white knight from the fairytales."

Yuki chuckled, "White; I don't know about that, but he certainly is something."

Tilting her head in confusion, Yuna ignored the strange comment and pulled one of Yuki's turtlenecks over her head. She fiddled around with it until she finally gave up and admitted defeat, "Yuki, it's not working – your clothes are too small for me." She whined, tugging at the fabric around her.

"Hmm, we should buy you some clothes whilst you're here." Yuki said, trying to yank the top from Yuna's body, "Gosh! This jumper is stubborn!" Yuki hollered, trying to rip the turtleneck from her newfound friend.

"Ah!" They exclaimed together, falling to the ground as the top flew away.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. Zero watched as they attempted to hide themselves with the quilt Yuna had used the previous night.

"I told you not to come in whilst I'm getting changed!" Yuki screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

Grabbing it before it hit him, Zero let it drop to the ground. He tossed one of his own shirts at Yuna whose arms stretched out and grabbed it out of shock, "What - What is this?" she asked, trying to cover herself back up with the quilt out of embarrassment.

"That nightgown was clearly too short and tight on you," He informed her, watching as her cheeks flamed up, "I figured you'd need something to wear since Yuki is practically bare-chested and you're... well endowed." The two girls gasped, flushed and began shouting furiously. Zero shook his head and left, closing the door properly behind him.

"I can't believe him!" She fumed, "How dare he taint our honour like that!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow and then scrunched them both up in concentration, "Honour." She gave Yuna a strange look before continuing to cut the carrots.

"Well, that's not the right word for it, but I can't think straight at the moment, so whatever – Still! Zero shouldn't have just barged in like that. If we hadn't already had our bras on – Ooh! Who knows what could've happened!"

Once again she received a strange look.

"Its Zero." Yuki replied, moving onto the turnip.

Yuna viciously gnawed at her lip, "That's not the point," she complained, "He could've at least knocked. A gentleman would knock."

Yuki let out a very loud laugh, "Zero! A gentleman! That's hilari– Ow!" she dropped the knife and held onto her head, stroking the wound.

"I could very well be a gentleman if I wanted." Zero told them, taking the chicken from the fridge and staring up the cooker.

Yuna huffed, going back to cutting the vegetables silently.

Yuki bent down to get the knife, "Now I need to get another, thanks Zero." She said, sticking her tongue out with a sneer. He blatantly ignored her, as she opened the draw and pulled out an untainted knife.

Yuna sighed, as she finished with the broccoli and began to wash her hands. Yuki moved to her side and continued to chop the turnip, as Zero moved backwards to open the cooker. They all gasped. Yuki grasped her finger in pain, cursing Zero for bumping into her. Zero threw the kitchen roll at her and opened a cupboard that revealed a green first aid box, whilst Yuna stared on.

That smell, that beautifully intoxicating smell. She did not think she had ever smelled something so good in her entire life. Yuki called to her, asking if she would put the cream on for her. She moved forwards to do so, taking the white container into her hands, but soon after she dropped it onto the counter and roughly grabbed at Yuki's arms.

"Yuna!" She cried out, eyes widening when she noticed the red tinge in her friend's eyes. Yuki shuddered, trying to pry herself out of the solid grip.

A growl came from the red-eyed girl, her lips curling into a snarl. Zero yanked her back, pushing himself between the two, "Don't even think about it you filthy leech!" He bellowed, scowling at her.

She ran at him, her hands clawing, teeth biting together with a _'snap'. _He took the knife Yuki had cut herself with and thrust it forcefully at the insane lass, digging it into her stomach. She gasped, her eyes shutting as the pain crawled up through her rigid body.

They opened, conveying her humanity to him and to an extent he felt guilty. He pulled it out, holding her against himself.

"Yuna..." Yuki whispered, letting out a horrified pant when she saw the damage.

Yuna wheezed, tugging at Zero's shirt as her legs gave way, "What, what's going on?" She asked, tears falling down her face. As soon as it had come, the beast was gone and the innocent young lady it left behind whaled in agony.

Blood poured from her stomach. She tapped the wound repeatedly, weakly trying to stop the flow and apply some pressure. She took a breath, dribbling on Zero's shirt.

"What do we do?" Yuki asked, the pitch of her voice had heightened and the volume was pretty low.

Zero turned his head from Yuna to look at Yuki, "I," He gave Yuna a quick glance, his mouth straightening into a determined line, "We should put her out of her misery." Yuki swiftly drove a hand to her mouth to hold back another horrified gasp.

Choking, Yuna hacked up some clotted blood, the lumps scattering down Zero's shirt and fumbling to the stained tiles below. He grimaced, sitting her on the floor, leaning against the cupboards.

"No!" Yuki shouted, as he once more picked up the knife. His grip tightened when Yuki tried to force it away, "We should be getting her cleaned up! We should be getting her a doctor! ...Something - anything, but that!" She screamed, tears falling from her chin and waving her arms around at him furiously.

He clenched his teeth together, swallowing a harsh retort before nodding stiffly and placing the knife into the sink, "I'll need some towels, a needle and some thread." He mumbled, washing the bloodied steel. Yuki nodded hastily and ran from the room.

He turned to stare at the girl on the floor, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically. Her eyes darted towards his frame, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and her body shaking, as the blood pooled around her limbs. He sneered, "Disgusting."

_Soldiers – 'soldiers and fried eggs' – this is just a common name for toast cut into strips. Soldiers are yummy cuz you can dip them into the yolk instead of having to tear at square toast. It's less messy basically. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Notice:__ Hello ^^ Okay, i'm sorry for the rather late upload – i've been unexpectedly busy, but i'm back now, so no worries. Thank you to those that have continued to fave this story, it's very kind of you. Granted i'm still confused as to why i'm getting faves and not alerts cuz usually its alerts, but you know, whatever floats your boat lol. Anyway! I won't bore you anymore, please enjoy the next chappy of Riven._

**Riven**

**Vampire Knight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Chapter 2:

Dark lashes gave way to raw eyes.

A white ceiling greeted her swollen orbs, as she awoke. Yuna slowly rubbed them, attempting to brush the sleep away. Her arms ached. Her legs ached. Her side ache- her side!

Gasping, she shot up. She cringed, as she felt the strings tighten and constrict. Lifting up a pink vest she gaped at the bloody mess, trying to remember...

"_Yuki, hurry up!" He called, leaning his head out into the hallway. He turned back to her, grabbing a tea towel and dabbing at the wound._

"_I've got it! I've got it!" Yuki yelled, running through to the kitchen with a box of Kaien's knitting supplies. Zero grabbed at it, unclipping the lid and ripping open a packet of needles._

"_Hold her down." He mumbled, his teeth snapping at the wiry string that he would soon by sewing the vampire up with. His nose scrunched a little._

_Yuki stumbled over the stained tiles, hesitating to take a-hold of Yuna, "Aren't we supposed to give her painkillers or something?" she timidly asked, as he threaded the needle. It shined against the kitchen lights above and gleamed, winking at Yuna's shaking form as Zero turned it this way and that._

"_There's no time." He stated, quite unsympathetic._

_Yuki quickly glanced at the first aid box that still resided upon the counter. She turned from it as Yuna shivered, struggling a little. Yuki pushed her down against the cold floor. Yuna's spine snapped into submission, but sweat poured from her body despite the numbing sensation. The excess water dripped down from her eyebrows and swam into her eyes, making the point of the needle glisten. It came closer, "Keep her still, Yuki..." Zero murmured softly, moving forward._

"_No." She tried to say, batting Yuki's hands from her shoulders and pushing at the air in front of her, attempting to push back and intimidate the silver haired man._

_He sneered, tossing her arms aside and pinning them to the floor, "I said to get her." He told Yuki firmly. She bit her lip and took Yuna's arms from him, pinning her as he had. He sighed, turning from Yuki's worried stare and looking upon the bloodied girl beneath him._

_He brought the needle to the wound, gripping her broken skin together, his nails digging into the bloodied flesh. She cried, shook her head and screamed as he-_

She was shot back into reality, as voices breeched her ears. Among those she new – that of her saviour Kaien, her friend Yuki and the demon Zero, she heard another - a new voice. It was deep and sounded somewhat welcoming, though it seemed to lack any real lustre and warmth.

Yuna's eyes squinted, as she stretched her ears to understand the words these disembodied voices spoke. She could not decipher anything, so struggled to find her footing. Her side burned due to the physical stress of her weight, but she continued to the door regardless of the pain. She wiped her eyes again, catching some sleep that had crusted over her left cheek. She brushed it away and ventured past the doorway and into the corridor. The light was off, but she could see the glow of the fireplace creeping through the gap beneath the living room door.

She stumbled, as a wave of pained consumed her, leaning against the wall and sliding down just a bit. Once it had passed she scratched her leg, adjusted the grey shorts she wore and prevailed. She huffed, firmly gripping the handle and turning it slightly. It was at this point that she realised the voices had stopped. They had stopped a while ago when she had opened Yuki's bedroom door. She gulped, pushing on the wood.

As the door slid open, she caught sight of them.

Kaien, Yuki and Zero bathed in the flames of the fireplace. Shadows danced over the walls and the heat wafted into her face as she entered. She scrunched up her face at it. The light hurt her eyes and the heat made her skin feel as though it were literally burning.

"How are you feeling?" Kaien asked.

Yuna turned her gaze from Zero to him, parting her mouth, "I'm a little sore and scarred, but otherwise okay." Her voice was raspy and she coughed a little, her hand immediately reaching to her wound as it throbbed.

"He doesn't mean the hole in your stomach," Zero told her, adopting a low tone in his voice, "He means to ask whether or not you're going to attack us again."

She frowned slightly, biting her lip and her hands anxiously picking at her nails, "I don't know what you're talking about." She shuffled beyond the threshold and towards the sofa, "I heard someone talking, someone who wasn't one of you three... who was it? Where are they now? It couldn't have been that long ago."

Zero's expression darkened even more, a glare set in place, as Yuki kicked her feet a little with a bright smile gracing her fair features, "It was Kaname-Senpai. He was on the phone." She jumped from her seat and picked up the phone, showing it to Yuna, "You do know what a phone is, right?" She asked her carefully, placing the object into Yuna's hands.

Yuna noticed that Yuki shook a little when their skin scraped together and that she avoided eye contact. Shaking her head, she looked at the silver phone. Kaien and Yuki stared at her, as she pressed a few buttons. Zero starkly commented that 'any idiot knows what a phone is,' before leaving the room. His absence was followed by a slamming door. Yuna pressed 'call' and though the phone began to ring, no one answered. Yuki gave her a passing smile before taking the contraption from her and placing it back on its stand.

"We've cleaned the kitchen and I've taken care of the clothes." Kaien said, pointing towards the fire. Within it laid bloodied tatters of cloth. Everything she had been wearing during the incident had been thrown into the fire, including the clothes of Zero and Yuki.

"So much blood..." She breathed to herself quietly, tilting her head to the side, as a sense of déjà vu rained over her. The drops were thick, heavy and loud. They hit her shoulders, forced her into place and she shivered. She felt his hands on her, as though he was there with her. _He chuckled, spoke false comforts and his teeth crunched down; hard._

_She screamed, hurdling backwards against the wall of the building. She scratched at him. He growled fiercely, tearing back at her. She screeched louder, feeling the blood cascade down her ribcage, her thighs and to the floor. The snow was dyed a deep red._ She shrieked, noticing the blood dotting the pink vest Yuki had pulled onto her when she was unconscious.

Kaien took her arms and shook her, telling her she had merely broken the stitches a little, "It's safe – you are safe. No one here is going to hurt you, Yuna. Yuna!"

Thrusting herself into his arms, she cried out, gripping him tightly. Kaien sighed, wrapping his arms around her. Tears fell upon his shirt, as she lost control and hollered in pain.

Yuki winced at the noise and left them alone.

"He shouldn't have brought her here." He said, "He should have killed her back in that alley."

"No!" Yuki hissed at him, "It's not her fault! Besides, not all vampires are monsters. I'm sure she can learn to control herself just as Kaname-Senpai does around us."

Zero scoffed, "She'll try to kill us while we sleep, you know." He told her, snickering at the horrified expression that grew upon her visage, "You'd be first Yuki. We should get rid of her now, whilst we're all still alive." Yuki shivered, as he moved closer, his chest to her back. He hugged her fiercely, making her gasp at his speed and strength. He leaned down to her right ear, "Otherwise she'll pick us out... one by one. Our blood will paint these walls and dash the floors. She'll lick the blood from your lips and you'll scream bloody murder Yu-"

"Stop it!" She shouted, hitting him. She ripped herself from his arms, "How could you say something like that- it's horrible! Yuna wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

Zero watched her with wistful eyes, as she slammed the door behind her. He could hear her crying, "I can very easily say things like that," He whispered, "I think about it all the time... the way _I_ would lick the blood from your lips." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and gritting his teeth together, "God, the things it does to me." He clenched his fists and bowed his head to shade his eyes, fighting it back.

His breathe wavered and his arms shook, "The things you do to me..."

"Yuki told me what you said that night." Kaien whined, tugging on Zero's sleeve, "Why do you have to be so mean to her – to both of them?"

Zero pushed him away, digging into his breakfast. It had been thirteen days since that night and Yuna had yet to tear them all apart whilst they slept. As he had expected, Yuki threw this in his face.

"_Yuna has a good heart. I told you she wouldn't give in to the bloodlust." _Yuki told him everyday day. To an extent he felt that she was perhaps merely trying to reassure herself what with the way she kept repeating it under her breath every now and then. For Yuki it was becoming a ritual. If she said it enough times during the day then she would sleep peacefully and wake the next morning with her insides intact.

"Seriously though," Kaien said, his smile dropping and his eyebrows scrunching together, "You should be more kind to Yuna. You of all people, Zero, should know what she is going through."

He gnashed his teeth together, chomping more harshly on his toast.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, old man." He growled, pushing his plate away and stomping to his room.

Kaien flinched as he heard the floorboards creak and cry under Zero's anger. He shook his head, "Why can't you just accept it? It is really so bad?"

"Is what so bad?"

He spun around, eyes wide and mouth fluttering, "Umm..." He teetered from foot to foot, thinking, "Nothing, it's nothing, sweetheart."

Yuna raised an eyebrow at him dubiously before grinning at him, "Who's for breakfast?" Kaien stuttered. "I mean – what!" Yuna shouted catching his horrified expression, as a shocked one flittered over her own visage.

He sighed, holding his hand to his racing heart in relief, "Toast."

She nodded, reaching for some bread and butter. Despite her growing speed though, Kaien still caught the quick sullen expression that ran across her face. He frowned, "She's upset," He whispered to himself, as he left the kitchen, "Is it the food?"

That evening, they sat around the television. The fireplace remained off, but the room was warm nonetheless.

"Ooh, I love this show!" Yuki yelled, throwing her sandwich in the air.

Zero dodged some flying cheese and bread, diving into a bag of crisps, "You like every show." He muttered, brushing some cubs out his hair.

"Yeah, well, this one's special," She retorted, "This one is the best!" She smiled wide and offered a biscuit to a rather quiet Yuna.

Yuna took it in hand and lifted it to her nose, sniffing the chocolate indignantly before shoving it into her mouth. She moaned in delight and reached for another, another and another.

"Whoa," Yuki exclaimed, "You really like chocolate, huh Yuna."

_Knock, knock._

Yuki gasped, jumping to her feet and rushing to the door, "He's here! He's here!" She shouted, pulling Kaien from his chair and urging him to unlock the front door, "Hurry," she said, "He's here!"

Kaien smiled, laughing a little as he turned the key, "Settle down Yuki."

When the door opened a man stood before them. Yuna shifted in her seat on the sofa, craning her neck in an attempt to see the stranger. However, she could not see past the living room door frame and knew she would have to resort to getting up. Zero huffed a little, turning his attention back to the television in somewhat of a mood. A deep glare was etched on his face and his nose wrinkled.

Her socks gently patted the carpet, as she walked towards and stood against the door frame, watching them. The man hugged Yuki very tightly and Yuna tapped her foot impatiently. She could not see his face, as it was covered with a hat and scarf. The snow from outside drifted in through the open front door and began to dampen the hallway. She shivered a little from the cold. She wore another nightgown of Yuki's, whilst Yuki herself was adorned by a green skirt, black tights and pink jumper.

The man's eyes flickered over to her quickly. She stopped tapping her foot and held her breath, as he lifted a hand to remove his hat, "This is her, then." He ventured casually, pulling the dark hat from his face and letting his hair trail freely down his shoulders.

Yuna released a quiet gasp that did not go un-noticed by him. Her eyes wandered over his thick tresses and eventually onto his pale complexion. His face was a pure as a wedding dress. It looked just as soft as well and she unconsciously reached out a hand to him, catching herself just as it passed her eyesight. She kept her hand poised in mid-air for a moment, but lowered it very quickly. Her cheeks reddened just slightly, as she embarrassedly pulled the hand to her chest, clenching it in a fist and turning her head away from the man's prying eyes. She bowed her head and stared at the floor by her right foot. The sock was soaking up the melted snowflakes.

"This is Yuna," Kaien said suddenly, breaking the tense silence that fell upon those in the corridor, "Yuna, this is Kaname Kuran."

She blinked, looking up at Kaien, as he addressed her. Then her eyes drifted back over the man – Kaname. He was watching her carefully, as though he expected to find something out of the ordinary. This reminded her of Zero who had taken to watching her quite often when they dined at the kitchen table.

She bit her lip, moving forwards a step or two, "Hello."

Kaname smiled a little, pushing his coat into Yuki's arms and tearing his scarf away from his neck, "Hello Yuna, it's nice to meet you."

He stretched out a hand for a shake, but was knocked back by Zero, "Leave her be." He said lowly, tugging Yuna into him by the back of her nightgown. She stumbled into his embrace and looked up at him in shock.

He had never voluntarily touched her – not since that day. She looked back at Kaname whose intense stare was set upon her momentary silver haired protector. Then she noticed his eyes. They were a strange shade of brown. He was close enough to touch at arm's reach and she did just that, grabbing at his cheeks with both hands and pulling his eyes towards her own. He looked surprised, as did the others. She felt Zero's arms tense around her stomach, which still had yet to heel completely.

"Those eyes," She whispered quickly with a small hiss, "I know those from somewhere."

She gasped and her eyes closed hastily, pushing his image away. She hoped the darkness would chase the sight of him away, but her memory held onto the vision of those eyes and pursued her. _His hand grazed her cheeks and he smirked at her. Fangs bared and his eyes a strange shade of brown – no, they were red. _Yuna screamed, forcing herself from Zero's arms and running into the living room. She threw the plate of biscuits at Zero, as he chased after her. She threw a pillow at Kaname, as he attempted to lock her into his own arms. It failed to hinder him and she scratched, clawed and panted. She shook, clinging to his arms and scraping her nails down them, as he lifted her off the sofa she had climbed atop of.

"Calm down," He said, hoping to sooth the beast, as her eyes flared, "You have to calm down." He gritted his teeth in frustration and she struggled even more against him, turning to scratch at his left cheek. He swallowed a roar, as his skin repaired itself, forcing her down to the floor. She cried a little and lay still, as he murmured and shushed her, stroking her hair gently. She could smell the droplets of blood that she had shed from him. That smell was also familiar. She stared up at him, as though hypnotised and she bent her neck up. She tried to lick his cheek, but was he was quick to force her back down.

Kaname's eyes widened and he heard Kaien gasp. Yuki had already been shifted to her room by Zero who grudgingly left Kaname to deal with the chaotic girl. She was crazed. He remained stock still, as she attempted to break through his hold and lap up his misplaced blood. It was shocking, a vampire as low as her trying to take the blood of his line - the blood of a pureblood. He should have killed her then and there. He had the right to do so as well, but instead he slapped her, picked her up from the floor and shoved her into Kaien's arms.

Huffing a little, Kaname straightened his shirt and wandered into the kitchen to find a tea towel to clean himself with.

Kaien glanced at Yuna who was gnawing on her finger nails and tearing at her skin. He frowned, pulling her hands away from her mouth and sitting her down on the sofa. She would not look at him, but dared to speak, "What was that?" She asked him timidly, "What was that, that I did?"

He did not know what to tell her, so opted for silence. He picked up the discarded biscuits and the smashed plate, "You should leave that to me," Kaname said, throwing a tea towel into the fireplace, "Things would take a turn for the worst if you were to cut yourself now Kaien-san."

Yuna stared at the fireplace and almost got up, but one look from Kaname held her in place and within his glare she saw it again.

"_No! Please!" She begged, as he ran a sharp nailed finger down her chin to her collar bone._

"_Shush." He whispered softly, licking his lips and glancing down at hers, "Be quiet."_

_She shook her head side to side, whipping her hair, "No! Please don't hurt me – don't kill me! Please! Somebody help!"_

_He sneered, and slapped her with back of his hand, "Stupid girl!" He glared at her._

It was that same glare. She was sure of it.

Kaname frowned, as a few tears fell from her eyes. He moved towards her, but she shuffled back in her seat and whined. Kaien lit the fireplace up and made his way over to her. He patted her head a few times and turned her chin, so that she would look at him. He pried her attention from Kaname and whispered, "You are safe, remember. No one here is going to hurt you."

He kept repeating himself, rocking her shaking form in his arms, but she shook her head viciously, breaking out of his hug, "No," she stuttered, her lips trembling, "You've let him in. You've let him in!" she cried hysterically, tumbling to the floor and backing away from the pair on her hands and bottom. She hit the wall, "Please, don't kill me – not again! Please!"

Kaname's expression remained unmoved, but his hands did quiver just a little and he curled them into firm fists. He bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes and moved to pick her up off the floor. Kaien tried to protest, but went unheard, as Yuna clambered up to her feet on her own and screeched as the pureblood approached.

"What _is_ he doing to her?" Zero muttered darkly, punching the door in front of him.

Yuki took his hand from the splintered wood and covered it with her own, a worried and stressed expression spreading over her face, "Should we go check on them?" she asked, stroking his hand, "I'm getting worried – I mean! I know Kaname-Senpai would never hurt Yuna, but, still, I'm worried..."

"Too close – too close! It's too close." Yuna stammered, her voice ranging from loud to low and cracking often, "Blood... eyes," She covered her face with her hands, "His eyes!"

She pulled at her hair and sank back to the ground, her back pressed against the wall, "Smells just like him..."

She whaled, "I'm so scared!"

As she broke down in tears again, Kaname took her into his arms and began to stroke her hair. He hushed her and a dim glow came from his hand, as he lulled her into a deep sleep. He looked up towards Kaien who was still sat on the sofa, feeling quite rejected by his new daughter, "We have a lot to discuss." Kaname told him, dropping the girl the floor and leaving her where she laid.

Kaien cringed, as he heard her head bang against the wall, but left her be, choosing to lead Kaname into his study rather than take care of her.

"It's all gone quiet." Yuki whispered loudly, her ear pressed to the door Zero had punched not too long ago.

He spared her a glance before turning back to his bedroom window, looking up at the clouded moon.

"Zero," she persisted, "We should check on Yuna."

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing them, "Fine."

"What do you plan on doing with her?" He asked, taking a seat opposite.

"I," It took a moment to compose himself, throwing away what had happened moments ago, "I plan on keeping her here. Yuki has taken quite a liking to her, you know?" Kaien told him.

This certainly attracted Kaname's attention and he brooded for a few minutes, "She is dangerous."

"All vampires can be dangerous." Kaien garbled rather resentfully, eyeing the pureblood vampire opposite him with distain, "I'd say she was quite fearful of you just now, Kaname." He rested his chin on his hands, his elbows digging into the desk between them, "Any specific reason as to why this is?"

They glared at one another.

"Are you suggesting I'm the reason for her condition?" Kaname asked the pitch of his voice lower than usual.

Kaien released a breath and noticed that he could see the fog of carbon dioxide before his own eyes, "There's no need to lose control," he commented, blowing out another breath to emphasise his point, "I'm just curious as to why she would react to you like that. She said something about your blood. That it is familiar." His eyes narrowed, "We've had few problems up until now. Your arrival has woken something in her Kaname – a memory perhaps, of her attacker."

After a few silent moments in which the room began to heat up again, Kaien stated, "We need that memory," He got up from his chair, "We need to find the one that attacked her."

"You think I am somehow tied to this attack," Kaname said, "You think maybe it was me."

"No," Kaien quickly retorted, "There's a thought though, someone of the Kuran clan... someone else of the Kuran bloodline. What would the chances of that be?"

Kaname tilted his head slightly, thinking it over, "Very, very slim. If someone of my bloodline is still alive... then I hate to think what they're up to."

"This worries you," Kaien said, folding his arms behind his back as he turned on his feet to stare out the window, "If there is another Kuran running about so close by, changing humans into vampires – you didn't plan on this at all did you?"

Kaname bowed his head, "No, I did not." He stood up also, making his way to the door, "Do not worry though, if this 'attacker' tries anything. I will take care of it personally."

With that he left, bidding Kaien to tell Yuki he had said goodbye and goodnight.

Kaien leaned his head against the window, his shoulders slugging, "So, the school will go ahead as planned." He watched as Kaname easily made his way through the snow and stepped into a black car, "I hope this does not put any risk to my intentions of a successful co-existence between humans and vampires."

_Okay! I'm going to leave it at that for now. As you've all – hopefully – figured out, this is _just_ before Kaien officially opens the academy for humans and vampires._


	4. Chapter 3

_Notice:__ Hiya, okay so i've decided i'm going to upload at least once a month. If i find more time i will upload more, but at the very least i will definitely be uploading once a month – Oh! And if for some reason (god forbid) i miss an upload then do feel free to shout and ball at me, asking where your monthly read is. Thank you for reviewing, faving and alerting, as some of you have done. I am very grateful for it and each contribution makes me feel a bit more inclined to upload again and again, so i'm sure other readers are also grateful lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Hallows07 x_

**Riven**

**Vampire Knight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Chapter 3:

Dabbing on moisturiser, Yuna grabbed for the cylinder of mascara.

It had been almost three weeks since her last incident. Kaname continued to visit and these visits were becoming more often as well, but they were always late at night and Yuna always hid away in Yuki's room when these visitations occurred. She was very frightened of him. Kaien wanted her to see Kaname again, but she refused. When Kaname did visit it was usually about the school.

The school that sat nearby the house was quite old and Kaien had spent a lot of money – mysterious money – rebuilding it over the past five years. He had teachers lined up, had offered parents low fees and even sent out welcome packs to the future students. It was scheduled to open in early September, quite a few months away. However, the students would be moving into their accommodation weeks before classes would start, so it was essential to have everything ready by the end of July. Yuki was terribly excited, because Kaname would be joining the school. There was no doubt in Yuna's mind that Yuki saw this as a chance to see him _even more_ often. Twice a week was more than enough for Yuna and – or so it seemed, for Zero as well.

As the year progressed Zero got more agitated and grumpy. He would say very little during family meals and spend most of his time wallowing in his bedroom. Yuki continuously tried to get him to crawl out of his lair, but he constantly shouted at her for it. Yuna thought that she would eventually give up, but Yuki persisted and surprisingly enough Zero actually did begin to leave his room, though it was usually only to patrol the school grounds or watch television on Thursday nights.

Yuki and Zero patrolled the grounds three times a day, every day – morning, noon and night. Zero was adamant that they be sure that no one was wandering. Yuna had no idea as to what he was suggesting since none of the students would arrive until August and the city folk never came down to the school. She caught someone whispering once when she was shopping for clothes with Yuki and Kaien. It was rumoured that the school was haunted. It sent shivers down her spine and her hairs prickled whenever she thought of there being a ghost wandering around the school grounds. She told Zero, but he laughed at her mockingly and shoved the idea away. He told her, "There is no such thing as ghosts you silly girl. Besides, if there were, they'd be the least of your problems."

She did not understand him at all. Nor did she like him very much, but that changed rather quickly.

She brushed some blusher powder onto her cheeks and sighed at her reflection, scrutinizing the image.

Since Yuki always loved basking in Kaname's shadow, Zero had no choice but to allow the horribly creepy man near her. Besides she often whined if she did not get to spend enough time by his side. Yuna had been told repeatedly of Kaname's heroic moment all those years ago, but she highly doubted Kaname really did anything. After all, the man that attacked Yuki was drunk and she was only about five, so how could she possibly remember that experience so clearly? Who is to say the fully grown drunkard didn't just pass out when little Kaname went to strike at him. Surely Kaname must have been pretty young himself too. He is joining a school and he does not look that much older.

Yuna scrunched her dark eyebrows together, glaring at the mirror. It barely made sense – if any. She could not help, but think that she was been cheated somehow.

She sighed again and put the makeup away, leaving the bathroom and wandering down to the kitchen.

All in all though, they did not seem to be keeping anything from her. Kaien explained where she was – Japan. He explained that she was attacked and that it must have been traumatic, because she seems to have blocked it from her memory. Along with it he deemed that she had also forgotten how she came to be in Japan, her parents and the country she originated from. He did take a photo of Yuna and handed it over to a friend who he said would look for information regarding her family and their whereabouts. They had yet to hear anything from this friend.

Kaien spent quite a bit of time with her, encouraging her to 'hang out' with Yuki and Zero... and Kaname. He strongly believed that she should be a part of the disciplinary committee, but she always declined. She did not like Kaname. He gave off a terribly unsettling atmosphere and she could just imagine what his highly privileged and intelligent class mates must be like. No, she did not want to be anywhere nearby the Night Class. Strangely enough Zero agreed with her. He shouted, he balled and he hit the wall a few times to get his point across. He clearly was not fond of her. However, he seemed to hate Kaname more and it was not uncommon to find him tailing Kaname around the house, watching him, or pulling him away from Yuna. Kaname often sniffed around like some sort of dog. It was odd. He was odd. Yuna did not like it.

Granted the entire family so far was... a little odd, but she wanted normal – or at the very least, slightly ordinary.

She rolled her eyes, spotting the pots in the kitchen sink. Yuna passed right on by, grabbing a loaf of bread and popping some slices into the toaster. She sighed once more, gazing out the window. Winter was over and small flowers could be seen rising above the grass in the front garden.

"You're up early."

She gasped, spinning round on her toes and grabbing the counter behind her with her hands. She leaned as far back as possible, her spine curling and the back of her head skimming the cupboard behind her. She gulped, blinking a few times and nervously licking her lips.

"Good morning." He said, taking a step towards her.

Yuna's bottom hit the cupboard, as she shuffled back, grimacing.

"Morning," She choked out, as her throat closed up. She noticed his wrinkled shirt, "Have you been here all night?"

Kaname took a seat at the table and gestured for her to take another. Yuna shook her head furiously, gasping a little. The oxygen was not satisfying her lungs – she felt suffocated!

"I am not going to hurt you." He told her. He voice was silky smooth and he appeared to be sincere, but Yuna knew better. Surely she did. She did not know him very well and from what she had seen, heard and... Remembered, he was not the most ideal 'friend'. Anyone with eyes like that of her attacker could not be genuinely this lovely.

She licked her lips again, turning her head away from him and watching the bread burn in the toaster.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

She frowned, looking at him with a confused expression. Kaname stared at her, his eyes following her as she took a tub of butter from the fridge, a knife from the drawer and a plate from a cupboard. He smothered a grin and rested his head on his hand, his elbow leaning on the table top, "Have you noticed any differences yet?" he enquired, noticing Yuna's tense shoulders shiver and her head dip, as she flinched.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied anxiously. The toaster clicked, springing up the bread and she quickly took it out and began scraping the buttered knife onto the fresh toast. She did not like having her back to him, but she could not hesitate and clearly convey her discomfort. Besides, there was no way she would butter her toast at the table with him so close, so having her back to him whilst she worked at the counter would have to do.

Her spreading motion froze. Her grip on the toast hardened, as she felt a warm breeze down the back of her neck. It lingered, softly grazing the tip of her right ear, as his velvety voice whispered, "I've noticed differences in you. You seem more docile, yet, I know that beneath this calm exterior lies not only a broken girl, but a blood thirsty monster!" He hissed quietly.

A strangled cry escaped her.

"Get away from her!" Zero hollered, storming into the room. He took hold of Kaname's arm and shoved him back, "Leave her alone." He ordered more fiercely, "You may have Yuki wrapped round your fingers, but Yuna does not like you. She doesn't like your attention and I'm sure she'd love for you to leave."

Kaname straightened his crumpled shirt sleeve, rubbing off unseen germs that Zero may have left before turning away from them, "I don't mind," he said, heading towards the hallway, "All Yuna has to do is ask. Ask and I'll do as she pleases..."

Zero grunted, his hands fisted and a gruesome glare set in place. He watched, as Kaname stalked down the hallway and turned into Kaien's study.

"Thank you." Yuna softly murmured, taking a skittish bite out of a slice of toast.

"Hmm," Zero muttered, seemingly deep in thought, "Whatever."

He left and Yuna ate quickly, afraid of either man returning.

"Where is he?" Zero grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

Kaien looked up questioningly for a moment, ruffling papers, "Oh," he said, realising what he was talking about, "Kaname just left."

Zero looked towards the open window and growled lowly, "He was bothering Yuna."

"I doubt he would try to provoke her, Zero. Kaname is concerned for Yuki's safety. He would not deliberately try to aggravate Yuna." Kaien told him, pulling a number of coloured folders from a cabinet by his desk.

"No, you're right – he was trying to scare her!" He exclaimed, glowering.

Kaien heaved a heavy sigh, pushing his glasses up his nose and giving Zero a hard stare, "I'm busy Zero. Come back later and we'll discuss this then."

"No!" Zero barked, "You didn't see it! It was disgusting! He was baiting her, treating her like some sort of sick entertainment. It's suspicious that he'd treat a friend of his dear Yuki's like that... gives me reason to believe that maybe her first reaction to him was perhaps... spot on – that maybe _he_ is responsible for her condi-"

"Zero!" Kaien's fist smashed against the desk, splintering, "You have no idea what happened to her."

"Neither do you!" He shouted, "No one does – not even her! I think he does though, he always knows more than he lets on and you know things like him can tamper with people's memories."

"Kaname has nothing to do with Yuna." Kaien told him more calmly.

"He's the only pureblood around for miles!" Zero counteracted, "He's the most likely suspect. You could very well be allowing Yuna's attacker inside, interacting with her - interacting with Yuki!"

"He is not." Kaien said.

"How can you be so sure? He could turn them both into monsters!" Zero yelled, waving his arms about in exaggeration.

"Kaname is not a killer!" Kaien hollered, "Kaname does not turn people. He does not hunt people. He strongly believes in my cause and will see it through. This school means a lot to him and he would not chance ruining everything we've worked for together with one unimportant girl!"

Following this argument, Zero spent the majority of his spare time devoting his skills to keeping Kaname and Yuna apart. Yuki began to take her along for the morning scout of the school grounds, though Yuna did not appreciate it due to the slight burns on her skin from the sunlight.

She gently ran a creamed finger along her exposed arm, rubbing the white substance into the red splotches.

"You should have told me you burn easily," Yuki said, worryingly watching as Yuna squirted more cream onto her arm, "I could have given you a sleeved top – some sun cream as well."

"I," Yuna stared at her arm gloomily, "I didn't know."

Yuki shrugged, "Best to be more careful next time." She declared with a shining smile.

Yuna nodded, a soft look overtaking the pained one as she glanced at Yuki's bright visage, "Of course."

They spent many days together, but mostly their mornings. They would wake together, eat together and brush their teeth together.

Yuna raked the brush through her hair a final time, crying out in frustration as it puffed. Yuki giggled despite her own battle. Her hair frizzed and Yuna laughed at the bushiness of it, "Yuki," she chortled, "Your hair!"

"Yeah, well take a glance at your own!" Yuki cackled, tugging on a strand of Yuna's hair.

They snorted together, resuming battle with their stubborn enemies.

Yuki took a quick glance at Yuna from the corner of her eye sight, her grin fading a little.

The atmosphere of the living room was rather thick and the meeting was terse.

"I think we should tell her the truth – the whole truth." Zero announced, looking to Yuki for support. She was sat by his left side on the sofa, biting at her nails a little.

Instead of agreeing with him as she usually did, she blurted, "I don't think we should!"

Kaien looked surprised, yet Zero was outraged, "She's your friend!" He exclaimed angrily, jumping onto his feet.

Yuki raised a hand to stop him, "I know. That is why. Yuna is lovely and she doesn't remember the attack – sure she's had a few... err, mishaps, but they've not happened for a while, so I think it's safe to say that she's fine now; fine not knowing that vampires exist."

As Zero contemplated this, Kaien sided with Yuki without hesitation.

Zero frowned, but let it go... he had lost and Yuna would not know of vampires - what could be her potential future.

No, one day her beastly side would slip up and he would be there to tell her everything. He knew what it was like and one day she would too.

"Off to bed now," Kaien ordered, "You're both up early and I don't want to have to listen to your complaining."

Yuki played with her food, moving her eggs this way and that with her fork.

"Have you noticed she doesn't eat much anymore?" She murmured quietly around the table once Yuna had vacated the general area.

Zero glared at his toast, "She seems to eat less every day." He commented, stabbing at his own eggs with the crispy bread.

Yuki bowed her head, "I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Kaien said, a smile piercing his thin lips, "Besides, Kaname is coming today. I'll speak to him about it and see what he says."

Yuki looked up at him, "If Yuna was bitten by a vampire wouldn't she become one? Shouldn't we be giving her blood tablets instead of ordinary food?"

"No, vampires can eat food. It just doesn't satisfy them as much as blood does and they take no nutrients from the food we eat." Kaien gave Yuki two fresh slices of toast, "Yuna will be fine. Kaname will take care of her."

Zero glowered at his breakfast, "Yeah," he muttered sorely, "Kaname..."

Yuki frowned and nudged him, "Remember to be nice." She said, dipping her toast into the yellowy yolk.

She was still hungry, but breakfast was making her feel sick. The eggs smelt of sulphur and the toast scraped her throat. Yuna was no longer fond of it. She needed something that did not grate against her throat on the way down into her stomach. She needed something smooth and dense – like orange juice. However, orange juice had the wrong taste. It was tangy and left a bad after taste. She huffed, staring at Yuki's bedroom ceiling.

Since the house did not have a spare room and Yuki's was too small for an extra bed, Kaien insisted Yuna move into the schools Day Class accommodation when term began. Yuna agreed to it. The Night Class was situated far from the Day Class and there would be no reason for Kaname to wander into the Day Class accommodations since it was against the rules. He was allowed in Kaien's home. He was allowed in the school buildings, but he was not allowed – under any circumstances – in the Day Class dorm.

A large smile made its way onto her face. She could – with the right sneakiness – avoid Kaname completely whilst attending school. Yuna laughed a little to herself.

Kaname noticed many things when he visited. Yuki was slightly taller. Her chest had also gotten a bit bigger, which brought a small smile to his visage. She still looked up to him with great admiration and innocence. He enjoyed that.

Zero remained adamant that he had attacked Yuna on that dark snowy night. However, Zero seemed worn out, as though he had gotten very little sleep since last Kaname had visited. Kaien looked in good health, but the young girl leaning on the wall beside him looked extremely unwell. Yuna had gotten much paler. She also appeared to have gotten thinner. He shook his head. Surely it could not be happening so quickly. Zero's transformation was taking years.

'_Still,'_ he thought, _'Yuna does not come from a family of hunters.'_

His thoughts were forgotten swiftly, as Yuki hugged him and showered him with warm greetings. He grinned. It was always a treat to see her.

"It's good to see you too, Yuki. Have you been good?" He glanced towards Kaien for a moment, catching a nod.

"Of course," Yuki stammered, "I'm always good."

Kaien stifled a chuckle at this, motioning towards the living room, "Perhaps we should vacate this cold hallway and cluster round the fire, hmm..."

Yuki was quick to drag Kaname close to the fire, sitting beside him and clutching his arm, "It's sad," she said, "That we won't be seeing each other again until school starts."

Kaname smiled down at her gently, ruffling her hair with his free hand, "We'll be seeing each other again rather soon actually."

Yuki gave him a strange look, studying his ghostly skin tone and dark eyes, "We will..."

"Of course you will!" Kaien expressed loudly, "Kaname will be returning in two weeks with the Night Class Students." He set a plate of biscuits down upon the table, "We'll be meeting all my lovely new students!" His eyes became starry and he gazed up at the ceiling with great mirth and passion, "Such cute students I'll have!"

Yuki sniggered, "I feel bad for them," she told Kaname quietly, watching as Kaien dunked a biscuit in his tea, "He'll get attached to them and drive them mad."

She chortled, picking up a biscuit of her own and offering another to him. Kaname declined, spying two figures still lingering in the dark hallway, "Zero, Yuna," He addressed with a welcoming smile, "Aren't going to come in?"

Yuna shivered, grasping onto Zero and shuffling closer to him. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders, glaring at the vampire sat so closely to Yuki, "We weren't planning on it." He retorted.

"Hmm..." Kaname replied, staring fixatedly at the pair.

As the night wore on and Zero and Yuna disappeared into their rooms, Kaname's mind began to wander. Yuki was talking endlessly about this, that and the other and he stopped listening after she mentioned a television show. He could remember the fear in her eyes. The underlying hate and yet the utmost desire as well. He stared at Yuki, not really seeing her. Why was she so afraid of him? His eyes... his face... his blood... Kaname's eyes widened slightly – his blood! No, it was not possible. He had already been assured by his own resources that no family members were in fact alive and merely in hiding, so it could not be possible that a Kuran was responsible for Yuna's attack. No Kuran except for himself. Unless his suspicions had been correct all along and he was right to place his queen within the protection of his family's dearest friend.

"_So,"_ He thought, smiling as Yuki profusely apologised for yawning, _"You _are _alive, uncle, and you will be joining us soon. Good, I've waited a long time for this."_

His lips pursed a bit, _"What are you planning though, using that girl? Or is Yuna just a mistake. I know how hungry you must be. Still, how can you be walking around so early? That is not a part of the plan."_

He turned his gaze to Kaien, as the man suggested that Yuki got ready for bed, _"I'll have to clarify my suspicions though,"_ He watched her leave, slightly scraping her feet against the floor, _"I cannot risk an accusation like this being wrong. I need to be certain it was him..."_

Before he could leave Kaien asked to speak with him about Yuna.

Kaname contemplated what was asked of him, resisting the urge to smirk as he arranged a time with Kaien in which he could speak with Yuna alone - a time and place that would be void of Yuki, Zero and even Kaien. A place well secluded where he has all jurisdiction. The newly built Moon Dorms loomed over him, as he walked along the school grounds and towards the car that awaited him.

_And that is it for this month. Bye x_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hiya, sorry for the really late update. I've been busy settling into uni, sorting out all my work, hospital and doctor appointments and my dog died etc. … so, Again! Sorry – please enjoy x_

**Riven**

**Vampire Knight**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit.

Chapter 4:

A light snore breached her hearing and Yuna grimaced, "Yuki!" she whined, "Stop snoring!"

She waited a few moments and huffed, pushing the quilt off and harbouring one of her pillows, "I said to knock it off!" she shouted loudly, hitting Yuki in the face.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki yelled back, throwing the pillow out of her tired eyes and glaring, "I'm not making a sound!"

Yuna frowned, tilting her head and hearing the snores quite prominently in her ears, "Huh," she said, "You're right!" She looked round the room, dropping the soft pillow and grabbing up a skirt, "If you're right though, then who is it that I'm hearing and how?"

Yuki grimaced, "Err," She hastily tore her quilt away from herself and dashed to Yuna's side, "Maybe you're imagining it – yeah!" she grinned madly, as Yuna shot her a very sceptical look.

"Wow," Yuna drawled slowly, "It's clear you're going _mad_ Yuki." She declared, spitting out her tongue and laughing.

Yuki puffed out a breath and glared, "No!" she pushed Yuna a little, grabbing some leggings, "You're the one going mental – you're hearing snores!"

Yuna laughed, "Okay, okay… I suppose you're right." She sighed, her face losing its brightened glimmer. Yuki gave her a worried glance, pulling the leggings up and prying a top from a hanger.

"Well," Yuki said, "Maybe you're not_ completely_ mental. Maybe you've just got great hearing…"

Yuna contemplated that and Yuki was certain she was doubting it very much, but regardless Yuna accepted what Yuki said and began to tease her, "I've got better hearing than you then!" She stated with a big smirk.

Yuki laughed with relief, shaking head side to side, "Yeah, sure."

"What am I going to tell her?" Kaien groaned pacing the kitchen, as breakfast began to cook and crisp, "I could lie – she wouldn't go if she knew the circumstances. _Ah_, but then I've lied! She'd never trust me then…" he sighed, his hand clawing at the bridge of his nose. He tried to relieve some of the tension he felt, pinching his nose and tightly closing his eyes.

"Good morning." His two lovely daughters greeted, smiles gleaming and stomachs rumbling.

He swiftly replaced his frustration with a smile of his own, "Good morning!" he hollered, pointing at the table which portrayed toast and orange juice.

"It must be Zero then," Yuna said to Yuki, as they buttered toast.

Yuki giggled, "He must be such a horrid snorer!"

Kaien stopped handling the bacon for a moment, listening to the strange conversation.

"I still can't believe I can hear him – in your bedroom and in here too!" Yuna told her, gasping as she heard yet another particularly loud snort come the confines of Zero's bedroom. She laughed and took a large gulp of the fresh orange. It did not help. She grimaced slightly, trying to hide her dissatisfaction.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaien asked, as his curiosity and suspicion getting the best of him.

"Yuna's hearing," Yuki told him, giving him a distinct expression, "She can hear Zero's snores – they even woke her up, but I can't hear a sound!"

Kaien's eyebrows tersely glinted before softening over, _"Lying, it is then."_

He grinned at them, "That is some hearing you have there then Yuna. Use it wisely and don't go prying into other peoples' business without good intentions." He lectured, as both Yuki and Yuna scrunched up their noses in distaste.

"Whatever." They both murmured, biting into the toast and squealing when they noticed the burning bacon on the hob.

Kaien shouted, wafting his arms at the smoke.

"Ugh," He tossed the pillow off his head and scraped away crusted drool from around his mouth and chin. Zero groaned, stretching his back and arms rising to the ceiling.

"Oh, for _God's_ sake!" He hissed glaring at his bedroom door, as another bout of laughter flew through the wood from the kitchen.

He rolled over, clutching his quilt close and dragging another pillow over his head to block out the noise, "Bitches." He muttered angrily, trying to force himself back to sleep…

"Yuna!" Kaien called hastily, as he spotted her and Yuki trying to scamper out the front door for morning patrol.

She teetered on her feet, watching as Yuki ran out and left her behind. She frowned, knowing she would have to run to catch up.

Yuna looked up at him, "Yes?"

"I have a job that needs doing, but Zero is still in bed, I'm too busy at the moment and Yuki is doing the morning patrol." He noticed a gleam of excitement spark in her expression and a smile graced his pink lips, "Would you mind taking care of it for me?"

"Of course!" she hollered at him, "I'd love to! You've done so much for me and I've not really done anything, well, except get in the way…" She shook her head, the confusing events flying from her mind, "What is this 'job'?"

Kaien glowed, "I need you to take some files to the Moon Dorms."

Her grin faded very quickly and he almost thought she would 'duck out', but after a few seconds of deliberation she seemed content enough despite a shaken smile.

"Okay," she said, "I don't see why not. After all, no one is even there yet, right?"

He ignored her query and supplied twenty-seven files, "These are to go straight to Kaname's office on the second floor." He noticed her eyebrows twitch and rectified himself, "Don't worry its nine o'clock and Kaname tends to work until very early, as you know, so just be quiet and don't wake him up."

Yuna bit her lip, "Kaname is staying there."

Kaien nodded a little, "Yes, he moved in early to make sure that everything is in order for the coming of the Night Class."

Yuna bit her lips viciously, slowly reaching out for the files, "Yeah," she muttered quietly, "I suppose I could drop them off…"

Kaien eyed her for a few moments, attempting to distinguish her thoughts and feelings. Failing though once she had stopped biting her lips and began to stare at the names on the files, he bit back a pitying expression and bounced on his feet a little, starling her. "Brilliant!" He excitedly exclaimed, "Now I can finish my knitting!"

Yuna's mouth fell wide open in disbelief, staring incredulously as he ran down the hallway to his office. The door slammed behind him and she squeaked as the bacon began to burn again.

"Come on Yuna. You_ can_ do this." Repeating this several times on her way to the Moon Dorms, Yuna clenched the files tightly to her breasts and focused her eyes on the ground. She followed the sandstone pathway along the walls of the dorm and already her heart was pounding erratically. She tried breathing deeply, thinking to herself, _"Breathe in, one, two three – hold, four, five – release, six, seven, eight. Repeat."_

Her body shuddered violently, as the gates came into view.

She stopped, rooted and stared up at the large and extremely intimidating – probably impenetrable - gates.

"Oh, God," She cried to herself, "It's like a prison. You can get in, but there's no coming out! If I go in and something goes wrong – I'm so dead! Ugh!" She roughly ran a hand through her hair and heaved another deep breath, trying to calm her anxiety.

"No! I can do this!" she took a glance at the windows of the building, catching the _swish_ of a curtain, "Oh, God!" she cried again, "I really don't think I can!"

She dropped the files, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. The tears began to well up and she hiccupped, beginning to panic. She could not have someone find her crying her eyes out. How embarrassing would that be? Having people know how afraid she was – of the Moon Dorms of all things – Of Kaname! _"Then again,"_ she thought to herself, wiping at her lashes, _"He's pretty darn scary."_

"Yuna, are you alright?" She froze, as she usually did, hearing his voice so close by. She flinched as he reached down passed her and picked up the scattered files.

"Yuna," he repeated when she conveyed no verbal acknowledgment of his presence, though physically, her awareness was very clear, "Are you alright?"

His voice, unlike most times she had met him, was softer. It was as though he had chosen it especially for the occasion. Though as to what this occasion was somewhat stumped her. Regardless, they were alone and were only to become more alone and isolated, as he gently grabbed at her arms, helped her clamber to her feet and steered her through the gates of the Moon Dorms.

A sullen Yuna silently followed him up a very classy staircase. The Moon Dorms were without a doubt, elegant. The atrium was very sophisticated. Perhaps too sophisticated for students, but then, the academy was not expecting ordinary students to be living within these walls. They were intelligent beyond all others. The brightest of the bunch and as such, Kaien had said that they required the best of the best. Apparently it was what people like Kaname deserved.

Yuna attempted to shift her gaze away from the tasteful portraits, detailed hand rails and glossy paint, but even the carpet was trendy and from the looks of it, very soft as well. Kaname led her along a dim corridor and fear began to trickle into her head, as she stared at his back.

"_He's got the files… why is he taking me? Is he going to kill me? Why would I think something like that?" _Her eyes widened, stifling a gasp quickly by shoving her hands over her mouth, _"His eyes! His eyes – I remember now!" _Kaname squinted a little. He could hear the sudden off beat of her heart and the stumble in her step, as she tried to stifle a gasp. He slightly tuned his head, trying to look back at her to catch the expression shooting across her face. He knew immediately what was wrong. She was remembering again, remembering _him._

_His grin was bloody and his eyes. His eyes were like a deep wine. She had never been fond of wine – always a champagne girl. She shook her head side to side, whipping her hair, "No! Please don't hurt me," He ran a hand down her cheek. His forefinger following the trial of her latest tear, splitting the skin open as it dragged downwards, "Don't kill me! Please! Somebody help!"_

_He sneered, and slapped her with back of his hand, "Stupid girl!" He glared at her. Those eyes sparked with an abundant of emotion. He was agitated, he was tired, he was a great deal of things, but most of all… he looked so starved._

Her sight focused in on Kaname's back once more and she almost shivered. Was he really going to hurt her? Was her attacker really this man – this man that seemed to have the undying trust of her closest friend. Surely Yuki would not befriend a killer. She was too sweet to be friends with someone like… that. She cringed, shaking her head violently to rid the image of those eyes from her mind.

Kaname bit back a grin, hoping it would go unnoticed as he opened his study door and gestured her forth.

She took one last deep breath and dived right on in…

_Hello again! Okay, so I know its short (considering the amount of time you've all had to wait, which I am sorry about), but it's all I've had time for. There was more that I wanted to add, but I've stretched it out into chapter 5 instead cuz I at least wanted to get something out, so next chappy they'll be a lot of progress with the story: The rest of the office scene, a proposition and the arrival of the night class. Yeeeyyyy! ^^_


End file.
